With the development of technology, a liquid crystal display has been employed in sorts of electronic devices as a display panel with high resolution. Much emphasis has been laid upon display effects, design, style, costs, penetrating rates of a liquid crystal display panel due to improvement of the liquid crystal display panel technology.
To meet requirements of customers, electronic devices have been equipped with various screens, such as a single screen or double screens. An electronic device with double screens includes a main screen and a second screen, which are separated and capable of working respectively, showing different data so as to improve user experience. However, a conventional electronic device with double screens sends driving signals to the main screen and the second screen during controlling driving signals of the main screen and the second screen, which means sending driving signals to the main screen and the second screen simultaneously, it is hard to control driving signals of the double screens, consuming more energy of the electronic device.
Overall, a liquid crystal display and an electronic device are necessary to be provided to solve the problem above.